Lying From You
by Valeska B
Summary: Songfic com a música Lying from you do Linkn Park. É uma DG, um pouco dramática talvez.


N/A: Bom, pra começar essa é a minha primeira fic publicada. Nem sei se  
ficou boa, acho que ficou um pouco melosa e etc, mas isso é por que, como  
eu disse na minha bio, as minhas fics são de lua, muito influenciadas pelo  
meu humor. Nesse caso eu tava muito, mas muito carente, quando escrevi essa  
fic....  
Eu realmente espero que vcs gostem, mas a única forma de saber isso é se  
vcs me mandarem Reviews ou um e-mail. Eu toh esperando isso com o coração  
na mão! Por isso mandem para que eu possa me acalmar!!!  
Beijinhos Diana Wiccan.  
  
LYING FROM YOU  
by Linkin Park  
  
When I pretend  
(Quando finjo)  
Everything is what I want it to be  
(Que tudo é como quero que seja)  
I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see  
(Pareço exatamente com o que você sempre quis ver)  
When I pretend  
(Quando finjo)  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
(Posso esquecer do criminoso que sou)  
Stealing second after second just 'cause I know I can /but  
(Roubando segundo atrás de segundo só porque sei que posso / mas)  
I can't pretend this is the way it will stay / I'm just  
(Não posso fingir que continuará desse jeito / estou apenas)  
Trying to bend the truth  
(Tentando desviar a verdade)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
(Não posso fingir ser quem você quer que eu seja)  
So I'm  
(Então estou )  
Lying my way from you  
(Escondendo meu jeito de você)  
  
"Mais um dia..." Toda hora que acordo eu penso: "Só mais um dia de  
fingimento." Agora cada passo que eu dou parece uma mentira, mas o que eu  
poderia fazer se é assim que ELE prefere, se para ELA também é melhor  
assim?! Se não posso me ajudar, me fazer feliz, por que não faze-los".  
Agora já está mais do que na hora de me levantar e voltar para minha  
vida de mentiras... Sinto, mas é isso o melhor a ser feito...  
- Oi... Já tava sentindo a sua falta - pelo menos uma verdade no meio  
de tanta mentira.  
- Oi - disse a menina carinhosamente dando-lhe um beijo como recepção  
- Você demorou pra descer hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Claro que não. Eu só demorei pra acordar, só isso. - "Como eu posso  
mentir desta forma para a pessoa que mais amo, eu simplesmente não me  
entendo". - O que você acha da gente dar uma volta. Sei lá, não toh a fim  
de ficar aqui, sabe?  
- Mas você não quer comer nada? Está bem vamos...  
Nós fomos para traz do castelo diretamente para a única árvore do  
local. Aquele era nosso cantinho, era ali que sempre nos encontrávamos  
pois, era um lugar calmo, nunca havia muita gente naquela parte do castelo.  
Ficamos ali, em um silêncio absoluto. Não era necessária a palavra para que  
pudesse ser transportado o sentimento que sentíamos um pelo outro. Mas um  
suspiro de tristeza acabou cortando aquele turbilhão de palavras que  
transcorriam pelo silêncio. Um suspiro que a muito estava guardado, mas que  
jamais poderia ser contido.  
- Por favor. Me diga o que você tem! Você acha que eu não percebo o  
quão você está triste. Seria impossível. O que você tem meu anjo, me fala.  
- Eu não tenho nada. Eu só estou cansado, só isso. E eu ando  
preocupado com os estudos, você sabe como é...  
- Será que você pode me fazer o favor de não mentir pra mim! Você  
acha que eu não percebo?  
Engraçado... dentro de tantas mentiras somente uma ela percebe...  
- Eu não toh mentindo! .......... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?  
- Fala... - disse ela com pouco interesse, pelo menos ela demonstrava  
isso.  
- Me responde com sinceridade, blz? O que você realmente gosta em  
mim? O que me faz merecer ser a pessoa que você quer?  
- É... por que essa pergunta meu anjo?  
- Me responde. Por favor...  
Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. E esse silêncio estava me  
matando. Parecia que meu coração estava sendo perfurado por várias facas...  
por uma água congelante. Meu coração estava ficando seco a espera daquela  
resposta. E ela estava demorando a vir.  
- Eu gosto de tudo em você, e você sabe disso! Por que tah fazendo  
essa pergunta???  
- Não Gi, eu não quero essa resposta eu quero uma com sinceridade...  
Quero saber o que você realmente viu em mim... E por favor me responda com  
todas as palavras necessárias, sem esquecer nada, mas sem enrolarão.  
- Tá bem, mas não entendo o por que disso e nem acho necessário.... O  
que eu gosto em você? Já te disse que gosto de tudo, mas as principais...  
Eu adoro quando você é amoroso comigo, quando me trata com carinho... Gosto  
do seu olhar, pois consigo ver toda a sinceridade dentro deles.... Também  
adoro simplesmente ficar ao seu lado apenas pela paz que você me passa...  
Ela continuou falando mas eu já não escutava, já estava alheio a tudo  
isso. O pouco que ela me falou já mostrou tudo. Tudo que eu tinha medo de  
escutar, de descobrir, de confirmar... Tudo que ela gostava em mim era  
simplesmente falcidade, fingimento.... Tudo que eu realmente era ela nem  
prestava atenção...  
  
[No/no turning back now]  
[Não, não se vire agora]  
I wanna be pushed aside  
(Quero ser empurrado para longe)  
So let me go  
(Então me deixe ir)  
[No/no turning back now]  
[Não, não se vire agora]  
Let me take back my life  
(Me deixe ter de volta minha vida)  
I'd rather be all alone  
(Prefiro estar completamente só)  
[No turning back now]  
[Não se vire agora]  
Anywhere on my own  
(Em qualquer lugar por contra própria)  
'cause I can see  
(Pois posso ver)  
[No/no turning back now]  
[Não, não se vire agora]  
The very worst part of you  
(A pior parte de você)  
Is me  
(Sou eu)  
  
Já estava na hora da farsa acabar. Já esta mais do que na hora de,  
pelo menos tentar, ser feliz, mas o necessário para fazer isso é acabar,  
com tudo isso e recomeçar sendo eu mesmo.  
- Draco! Onde você tá indo??? Draco!!?? Você sabe que eu odeio que  
virem as costas pra mim!!  
- Desculpa Gi, mas você disse exatamente o que eu ansiava ouvir...  
Não dá mais, tá mais do que na hora de eu tentar viver para mim... E é isso  
que eu toh fazendo... E eu não vou voltar mais...  
- Como.... Do que você tá falando??  
- Eu não quero e nem posso falar disso agora, espera... Só mais isso  
eu te peço... Espera que na hora que a gente tiver que conversar a gente  
vai... Mas não agora...  
- Draco! Do que você tá falando, vira e olha nos meus olhos! Eu quero  
conversar agora!  
A voz dela tava embargada, eu não sei se eu vou conseguir agüentar. A  
minha vontade é de voltar lá e retirar tudo o que eu disse... mas eu não  
posso, eu tenho que continuar, sem olhar pra traz.  
Eu ignorei cada chamado dela e me refugiei onde eu sabia que ela não  
poderia me encontrar: no Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Lá eu fiquei o resto  
da tarde, nem para jantar eu desci. Fiquei na minha cama deitado, pensando  
e tentando me convencer de que havia feito a coisa certa.  
No fundo, bem no fundo de meu coração eu sabia que aquilo havia sido  
o certo a fazer. Eu a amava tanto que não poderia estragar a vida dela com  
a imperfeição da minha. Ela era tão perfeita. E eu estragava isso... Eu a  
sujava com a minha presença, eu sabia disso.  
Agora que eu estava ali, sozinho, eu agradecia a Merlim por ela não  
ter lutado tanto, eu sabia que ao menor toque dela eu cederia e voltaria  
atrás e tudo, ao simples toque dela, iria pelos ares. E eu sabia que,  
trancado ali naquele quarto, eu só estava tentando me esconder de tudo, me  
esconder dela.  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
(Lembro que me ensinaram)  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
(Lembrar sempre de falar de quem preciso ser)  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
(Lembrar de ouvir tudo aquilo e isso de novo)  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
(Então fingi ser uma pessoa que se encaixa)  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(E agora você pensa que essa pessoa realmente sou eu e estou)  
[trying to bend the truth]  
[tentando desviar a verdade]  
But the more I push  
(Mas quanto mais eu evito)  
The more I'm pulling away  
(Mais eu convivo)  
'cause I'm  
(Pois estou)  
Lying my way from you  
(Escondendo meu jeito de você)  
  
Já haviam se passado dois dias de minha "conversa" com Virginia. Dois  
dias de fuga. Eu ficava me escondendo pelos corredores, evitando cada lugar  
em que pudesse ocorrer um possível encontro com ela, mas de que isso  
adiantava? Eu sinceramente não sei. Acho que eu sentia medo de pensar na  
verdadeira conversa que nós precisávamos ter.  
Durante esses dois dias eu fiquei simplesmente pensando e martelando  
pra me convencer de que aquela havia sido a decisão certa a ser tomada. Mas  
não estava funcionando.  
Comecei a lembrar do que meu pai havia me ensinado, de parar e pensar  
em o que eu deveria ser, do que eu precisaria fazer para chegar nesse  
ponto. Mas sempre que eu ficava em frente ao espelho, imaginando o Draco  
Malfoy que meu pai queria eu chegava a conclusão de que se mesmo se eu  
quisesse eu não chegaria a esse ponto. Por isso o que eu fiz com Gina foi  
simplesmente o que eu havia feito com meu pai. Aquilo era exatamente o que  
eu havia aprendido. Ser o que os outros queriam, para assim agrada-los.  
Eu me lembro de uma vez em que meu pai me levou para conhecer seus  
"amigos". Foi naquele dia que eu senti uma pontada de orgulho dele sobre  
mim. Me lembro que passei uma semana treinando várias maldições  
(principalmente as imperdoáveis) pois sabia que era para isso que ele  
queria que eu fosse lá, para mostrar o potencial de seu querido filhinho. E  
eu no final consegui superar as expectativas dele. Todos ficaram  
impressionados com o meu sangue frio. Mas adivinhe? Lá estava eu fingindo  
de novo. A cada maldição lançada naquele pobre animal eu sentia uma facada.  
Eu sempre fui estúpido de natureza, sempre gostei de humilhar as pessoas,  
mas chegar ao ponto de gostar de machucar, de torturar, de sacrificar um  
animal? Não aquilo já não fazia parte de mim. Porém somente para agradar  
meu pai eu fiz tudo isso, mesmo que depois eu tivesse que passar vários  
anos me lembrando do meu repugnante feito.  
Cada momento em que vive eu nunca fui realmente eu. Nunca mostrei  
minha real personalidade, e o que mais me assusta é que hoje eu nem a  
conheço mais. Tudo que eu fiz em minha vida (será que eu poderia dizer que  
foi minha?) não passou de fingimento.  
O único motivo que encontrei para estar fugindo de tudo, fugindo dela é o  
medo. Eu a amo tanto e eu não tenho nem como demonstrar isso, por que meu  
amor é muito maior do que o possível. Mas tudo me mostrar que ela não me  
ama, ela simplesmente ama aquilo que eu me tornei para me encaixar no mundo  
dela. Mas se ela não me amava a culpa era exclusiva minha. Eu queria mais  
do que tudo voltar agora para os braços dela, porém, se fosse para fazer  
isso eu teria que descobrir quem eu realmente era, para que assim, eu  
tivesse a oportunidade de saber se ela poderia amar esse meu verdadeiro eu.  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
(Isso não é o que eu queria ser)  
I never thought that what I said  
(Eu nunca pensei que o que disse)  
Would have you running from me  
(Poderia ter feito você correr para mim)  
Like this  
(Dessa forma)  
  
The very worst part of you  
(A pior parte de você)  
The very worst part of you  
(A pior parte de você)  
Is me  
(Sou eu)  
  
Quatro dias e eu finalmente a encontro. Linda... Linda seria pouco  
para descrever a beleza sem dimensão daquela garota. Aquela que um dia eu  
havia tido em meus braços, aquela que eu amava. Me sentei na mesa da  
Sonserina e passei a admira-la sem o menor temor de ser percebido. Seu  
rosto tinha uma expressão diferente, não estava mais sereno, ela parecia  
triste. E eu sabia quem era o culpado, o causador. Foi no meio desse  
pensamento que foi surpreendido por seu olhar. Meu cérebro me mandava  
desviar os olhos, voltar a ignora-la porém meu coração dizia o contrario.  
Mas quem tomou a decisão não foi nenhum dos dois. Foi ela. Mesmo que eu  
quisesse retirar o olhar ou sustenta-lo, eu não poderia. Sentir o olhar  
dela em cima de mim era o bastante para continuar naquele estado, mas não  
era eu quem queria manter o contato. Era ela. E a força dela estava sendo o  
bastante para os dois.  
Parecia que tudo que eu havia pensado até então havia esvaecido, ela  
podia, apenas com aquele olhar compreender tudo o que eu pensava. E eu  
sabia que agora ela também se perguntava: O que aquele garoto tinha feito  
pra me deixar desse jeito? Justamente como eu, ela não tinha a resposta.  
Através desse pequeno momento eu percebi o amor que ela sentia por  
mim. E não era uma simples paixão. Através daquele olhar ela me mostrava  
que amava cada parte de meu corpo, cada parte do meu pensamento, cada parte  
de minha mentira."Toda mentira tem um pingo de verdade".  
Eu sei que este não é o momento mas, mesmo sem nenhuma troca de  
palavras eu entendi que ela já tinha conhecimento de todo o meu sofrimento,  
e que ela me ajudaria mesmo assim. E que já estava na hora de voltar a  
fazer parte dela, ou melhor, voltar para ela pois eu nunca havia deixado de  
fazer parte de seu coração.  
Foi então que eu percebi: todos temos um lado ruim, e eu sou essa  
parte dela. Sem isso nenhum de nós poderia viver. 


End file.
